Complete and Utter Twilight Randomness
by Complete-Twilight-Randomness
Summary: What happens when 3 best friends discover that Twilight exists? Will they ever get back home? Will they even want to go back home? Twilight isn't in the story until chapter 4. AU Jake/OC Seth/OC, OC/OC. Rated T for language and Innuendos.
1. Cell Phone Calls: Jason

**A/N: Okay this story is about a forum here on Fanfiction (See profile). We do a role-play over there and that is where I got the idea. Five reviews till you get to read the next chapter. This is going to be a joint fanfiction. Me wrote this chapter, me meaning Jason Tainos, and Aimee will write the next chapter. Anuh will write one of the chapters later on. We used our real pennames, so you can search them if you want. Kudos to Aimee for the summery, and the editing of all the chapters (Except mine).**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything but ourselves.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jason's POV

I was stuck, stuck like glue to the back of an African elephant with nose hair issues, stuck like a nail in Louis the fourteenth's baseboard; I also couldn't come up with any good similes. I'm a terrible writer. I know I am. Sigh. I guess I'll just head over to CUTR and talk to my friends. Maybe they can help me come up with some ideas. I signed on and started posting:

--

_Quil's bud: HELLOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo?_

_Quil's bud: Is anyone on?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: What the heck are you doing?_

_Miss Werewolf: I'm on, Hi guys!_

_Quil's bud: I'm trying to you see if anyone's on, I guess both of are..._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: When am I not on, Jason?_

_Quil's bud: True Aimee (laughing) So how're you guys today?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: (Groan) Calculus. I'm so glad that I won't have to take a math course for the rest of my life after this year._

_Miss Werewolf: I'm fine, Jason. Aimee, how can you talk like that?! You won't get to see us as much when you go away to college!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, I'm going to UIR. The campus is ten minutes away from our street. I'm not going anywhere._

_Quil's Bud: Still, you won't be at our school anymore!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: And what did you do when you guys went into 7th grade and I went into High school?_

_Quil's bud: Fine, you win, Aimee. Hey guys, got any Ideas for a Fanfic?_

_Quil's bud: I can't come up with any Twilight Ideas._

_Miss Werewolf: how about... I don't got anything_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I got nothing._

_Quil's Bud: Oh well. (Glances at clock) Looks like it's time to drag (cell phone rings) Quil, right on... just a sec_

--

At the exact second when I typed "cell phone rings" my cell phone actually rang! But when I picked it up, no one was on the other end.

--

_Miss Werewolf: Jason?? Where'd he go?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I dunno, Anah, but he better have a good explanation when he gets back on._

_Miss Werewolf: Agreed._

_Quil's bud: That was really strange guys, right as I typed "cell phone rings" my cell phone rang! But no one answered. (Confused look)_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: That's weird, Jason. You're sure it wasn't just Lindsey being annoying?_

_Quil's bud: I don't even know Lindsey!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: True...But I wouldn't put it past her to hack my cell and call you._

_Quil's bud: is Anah still there?_

_Miss Werewolf: Yep, I'm here! I'm just trying to think of what could be happening..;_

_Quil's bud: anyway... wait, gotta plug my laptop in_

_Quil's bud: Back. (Cell phone rings again) Quil must be ready to..._

--

My cell phone rang again. I wasn't quite as surprised this time, so I glanced at the number before picking up. It was a 360 area code, defiantly not anyone I knew. I picked up, and again, there was nobody. It got me kind of tired, so I was going to leave the forum.

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: WHERE DO YOU KEEP GOING!_

_Quil's bud: it happened AGAIN!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: What's the number that's calling you? I can tell you if it's her._

_Quil's bud: (360) 563-4162_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: That's defiantly not her. She has the same area code as us..._

_Miss Werewolf: what would Lindsey care if Jason got annoyed? Besides, you can't hack a phone._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Actually, you can hack a cell phone. I saw it on the news. Besides that, would you put anything past Lindsey?_

_Miss Werewolf: …You've got a point. Lindsey has been known to do some strange stuff…._

_Quil's bud: I think I'll just go run around a bit, unless Leah is out. MAN I HATE HAVING TO HEAR HER THOUGHTS!!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Calm down Jason..._

--

I decided to go drive out to Moe's, seeing as I did go there at least 3 times a week

About halfway there my cell phone rang again, I expected it to be no one again, so I let it go to voicemail. "Hey, you know the deal, blah blah blah. BEEP!" then, to my utter surprise, I heard...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**CLIFFIE! DUN DUN DUN! (I actually hate the word Cliffie, but Aimee made me put it in here) So PLEEEEEEEEASE Review , and there might be something in it for ya (wink wink)**

Aimee: and if you review there might be

**Me: AIMEE I ALREADY SAID THAT!! Five reviews till the next chapter BYES!!**


	2. Cell Phone Calls: Aimee

**Hi! Aimee here! Apparently, it's my turn to write a chapter. Woo! Go me! Yeah, I'm a bit hyper right now. And if I sound a bit Sadistic in the beginning of the chapter, that's just because I REALLY, **_**REALLY **_**hate math. ****Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but ourselves.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Aimee's POV_

I sighed as I wrote the answer to the last problem on my two separate sheets of paper. I really, really, really hate math. Especially Calculus, the class I'm in now. At least this was my last year of high school, and then I would be done with the subject for good. There was no way in hell I was taking a math course at North Florida next year. My major was going to be English Lit, and my minor was Fine Arts, in the form of acting and Marching Band. The only math I was going to be doing was counting page numbers and beats.

I put one of the copies of my homework in my folder. I picked up the other copy, and headed out to the back yard. I grabbed a lighter and burned it, just as I always do. It felt good to see such a torturous subject burn. I walked back inside after sweeping up the ashes.

I decided to go on the forum and talk with my friends from school. Jason and Anah may be two years younger than me, but I've known them practically my whole life. I signed on, and was greeted with this:

_--_

_Quil's bud: HELLOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo?_

_Quil's bud: Is anyone on?_

--

I shook my head, and typed my answer.

_--_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: What the heck are you doing?_

_Miss Werewolf: I'm on, Hi guys!_

_Quil's bud: I'm trying to you see if anyone's on, I guess both of are..._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: When am I not on, Jason?_

--

I was serious. There was never a non-homework/school/meal time of the day when I wasn't on. In fact, I often manged to sneak on during school, saying that I needed to work an a "project" for history or something like that.

_--_

_Quil's bud: True Aimee (laughing). So how're you guys today?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: (Groan) Calculus. I'm so glad that I won't have to take a math course for the rest of my life in a few months._

_Miss Werewolf: I'm fine, Jason. Aimee, how can you talk like that?! You won't get to see us as much when you go away to college!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, I'm going to NF. The campus is ten minutes away from our street. I'm not going anywhere._

_Quil's Bud: Still, you won't be at our school anymore!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: As if it makes a difference. I'll still be here after school, before school, during school...I'm going to have to figure out what to do with myself all day when I'm not in class._

_Quil's bud: Fine, you win, Aimee. Hey guys, got any Ideas for a Fanfic?_

_Quil's bud: I can't come up with any Twilight Ideas. _

_Miss Werewolf: how about... I don't got anything_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I got nothing._

_Quil's Bud: Oh well. (Glances at clock) Looks like it's time to drag (cell phone rings) Quil, right on... just a sec_

--

Then Jason disappeared. Seriously, he just vanished for, like, 10 minutes. He uses that line when he has to go to the bathroom or something, but he's not usually gone this long.

_--_

_Miss Werewolf: Jason?? Where'd he go?_

--

Anah took the words right out of my mouth.

_--_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I dunno, Anah, but he better have a good explanation when he gets back on._

_Miss Werewolf: Agreed._

_Quil's bud: That was really strange guys, right as I typed "cell phone rings" my cell phone rang! But no one answered. (Confused look)_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: That's weird, Jason. You're sure it wasn't just Lindsey being annoying?_

_Quil's bud: I don't even know Lindsey!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: True...But I wouldn't put it past her to hack my cell and call you._

_--_

Lindsey was my friend from my grade. She was completely insane, and practically all of her actions were on the edge of the law.

_--_

_Quil's bud: is Anah still there?_

_Miss Werewolf: Yep, I'm here! I'm just trying to think of what could be happening..;_

_Quil's bud: anyway... wait, gotta plug my laptop in_

_Quil's bud: Back. (Cell phone rings again) Quil must be ready to..._

--

Then he disappeared again. This was getting annoying.

_--_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: WHERE DO YOU KEEP GOING!_

_Quil's bud: it happened AGAIN!_

_--_

Geeze, Lindsey's getting more determined. She normally only prank called someone once.

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: __What's the number that's calling you? I can tell you if it's her. _

_Quil's bud: (360) 563-4162_

--

I took one glance at the number and knew it wasn't her. Who could be calling Jason?

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: __That's defiantly not her. She has the same area code as us._

_Miss Werewolf: What would Lindsey care if Jason got annoyed? Besides, you can't hack a phone._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Actually, you can hack a cell phone. I saw it on the news. Besides that, would you put anything past Lindsey?_

_Miss Werewolf: …You've got a point. Lindsey has been known to do some strange stuff…._

_Quil's bud: I think I'll just go run around a bit, unless Leah is out. MAN I HATE HAVING TO HEAR HER THOUGHTS!!_

_--_

That was Jason's way of saying "Bye guys, I have to go mull this over"

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Calm down Jason..._

_Miss Werewolf: I swear, that boy's going to worry himself into a comma one of these days. _

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: LOL, Anah. Yes, he's going to worry himself until he turns into a comma. I think you mean coma. Although, this is a little weird._

_Miss Werewolf: Yeah, whatever. Why would someone out of state call him? Actually, where is the area code 360?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I dunno. One sec, I can go Google it._

_--_

I quickly opened up a new window and went to the Google homepage. I typed in "360 area code", and I nearly fainted when I saw where it was for.

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, sign out __NOW.__ We have to catch up with Jason before he gets too far._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**You didn't really think I was going to be nice and give away the cliffy, now did you? Mwhahahahahaha!!**

**Next chapter is Anah's turn, so you'll see her POV of all this then. She'll go a bit further than I did, but the cliffy shalt not be revealed until it is Jason's turn yet again.**

**Now, those of you who are familiar with our role-play may be wondering how we're going to take BD. After much deliberation, we have decided that we are undecided as of this point. When we figure this out, we'll post it on the fic freewebs (Link on Profile)**

**Now, go click the newly visible button and REVIEW! This time was am exception to the 5 review rule, because I had this done a few days ago, but we will not update again until there are 5 reviews!! Peace, Love, and Jacob Black to you!**


	3. Cell Phone Calls: Anah

**Hi! It's Anah! It's my turn to write a chapter! Yay! This is my second fanfic and I'm soooooo glad I have my friends to help me (Huggles) Well anyway on with the story!! Oh, and kudos to Aimee for editing the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a very poor teen with nothing to do. Deal.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Anah's POV_

I grumbled to myself as I stared blankly at our World History teacher. He was going on and on about the Romans (At least I _think_ it was the Romans) don't get me wrong usually I love history, I was gifted with this funky memory, I only had to hear the information once and I'd remember it for like a year, but it only working with history. Sadly my memory sucked in science and math. I tapped my pencil against my desk wishing the clock would speed up. I started to doodle on my desk. "Anah!" the teacher called from across the classroom.

"Hmm?" I asked without looking up. He asked me a random question and I answered it without a signal pause in my strait-from-the-book-long-answer. He pursed his lips. I was obviously not paying attention to him but I knew everything he was talking about backwards and forwards. How could he complain? I just wanted to get to my com. Finally the bell rang and I ran out of the classroom. My house was only a few min away if I ran. I got there in four min "Hi Mom." I breathed I ran into my room and logged on as fast as I could.

_Quil's bud: HELLOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo?_

_Quil's bud: Is anyone on?_

I smiled Quil's Bud AKA Jason was my friend from school. Before I could type my greeting another message appeared.

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: What the heck are you doing?_

Good! Aimee was on! Aimee was my friend that I had met over the Internet I remembered the shock we had when we realized that we went to the same school, and that Aimee was just 2 years older than me.

_Miss Werewolf: I'm on, Hi guys!_

That was me.

_Quil's bud: I'm trying to you see if anyone's on, I guess both of are..._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: When am I not on, Jason?_

So true.

_Quil's bud: True Aimee (laughing). So how're you guys today?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: (Groan) Calculus. I'm so glad that I won't have to take a math course for the rest of my life after this year._

I sighed at the computer. I dreaded the day Aimee would leave for collage. She was like my best friend! How could I go the whole school day without saying hi to her in the hall?

_Miss Werewolf: I'm fine, Jason. Aimee, how can you talk like that?! You won't get to see us as much when you go away to college!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, I'm going to UIR. The campus is ten minutes away from our street. I'm not going anywhere._

_Quil's Bud: Still, you won't be at our school anymore!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: And what did you do when you guys went into 7th grade and I went into High school?_

I pursed my lips. What could I say? I suffered with a never-ending boredom?

_Quil's bud: Fine, you win, Aimee. Hey guys, got any Ideas for a Fanfic?_

_Quil's bud: I can't come up with any Twilight Ideas._

I rolled my eyes, grinning

_Miss Werewolf: how about... I don't got anything_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I got nothing. _

_Quil's Bud: Oh well. (Glances at clock) Looks like it's time to drag (cell phone rings) Quil, right on... just a sec_

I sighed. Jason took one of his famous 10 minute 'Breaks'

_Miss Werewolf: Jason?? Where'd he go?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I dunno, Anah, but he better have a good explanation when he gets back on._

'Damn Straight!' I thought, but because cursing was banned from the forum I just said

_Miss Werewolf: Agreed._

_Quil's bud: That was really strange guys, right as I typed "cell phone rings" my cell phone rang! But no one answered. (Confused look)_

'Hmm I wonder who would do that. It could just be kids making prank calls but… something tells me differently…' I thought I looked down to see that I'd missed 3 posts, while I was thinking. 'Freaky Speed writers' I grumbled to myself as I tried to catch up with the convo.

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: That's weird, Jason. You're sure it wasn't just Lindsey being annoying?_

_Quil's bud: I don't even know Lindsey!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: True..._

Lindsey was Aimee's friend in her grade…she was crazy and very scary. She was famous for breaking into Aimee's house and stealing snacks in the middle of the night but…This didn't seem like her style to me. You'd think she would scream something like 'SPARKLY HAMMY HAMSTERS' then hang up.

_Quil's bud: is Anah still there?_

I blinked and hurriedly typed my reply.

_Miss Werewolf: Yep, I'm here! I'm just trying to think of what could be happening…_

_Quil's bud: anyway... wait, gotta plug my laptop in_

_Quil's bud: Back. (Cell phone rings again) Quil must be ready to..._

Then he disappeared. I wondered if Aimee was as annoyed as I was.

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: WHERE DO YOU KEEP GOING!_

Took the words from right out of my mouth.

_Quil's bud: it happened AGAIN!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: What's the number that's calling you? I can tell you if it's her_.

_Quil's bud: (360) 563-4162_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: That's defiantly not her. She has the same area code as us._

Hmm this was getting weird.

_Miss Werewolf: What would Lindsey care if Jason got annoyed? Besides, you can't hack a phone._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Actually, you can hack a cell phone. I saw it on the news. Besides that, would you put anything past Lindsey?_

_Miss Werewolf: …You've got a point. Lindsey has been known to do some strange stuff…._

_Quil's bud: I think I'll just go run around a bit, unless Leah is out. MAN I HATE HAVING TO HEAR HER THOUGHTS!!_

_I think that means "Bye I need to think about this" He liked to pretend he lived in the twilight world._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Calm down Jason..._

I giggled. Then typed a quick quote I heard from 'The Simpsons'

_Miss Werewolf: I swear, that boy's going to worry himself into a comma one of these days. _

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: LOL, Anah. You're right. Although, this is a little weird._

_Miss Werewolf: Yeah, it is. Why would someone out of state call him? Actually, where is the area code 360?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I dunno. One sec, I can go Google it._

I was glad she offered. I'd though of that idea a while but I just didn't want to put forth the effort. I waited for her to tell me a random place I probably never heard of (Geography was NOT my best subject)

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, sign out __NOW.__ We have to catch up with Jason before he gets too far._

The first thing I though was "Crap" I was the closest one to Jason so it would fall on my shoulders to be the first one to get there and stop him so Aimee could explain her craziness. My guess was that it was some place her favorite actor lived. The one good thing about this was that they new I was slow so maybe they could not blame me to much if I feel behind I though about asking her what this was all about but… I didn't really feel like it. Oh well.

_Miss Werewolf: Sure, mind telling me why?_

If I was forced to move might as well know why.

I nearly gagged when she told me

_Miss Werewolf: No Fing way! _

Thankfully the forum had blocks so what I actually typed want shown.

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Yes, and no cursing Anah! _

_Miss Werewolf: Sorry!_

I dashed out the door with new speed, I wanted to be the first person to give Jason the news.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Sorry! I wanted to tell you people where it was but 'Aimee' told me I couldn't! Sorry! Like she said you will know when it's Jason's turn! Ya so next time it's gona be Jason's turn, then Aimee's, then me. **

**BTW the 360 is real and if you REALLY want to know where it is you can look yourself or if your to lazy (Like me) just wait for the next chapter. Which, due to the fact that we're apparently writing too quickly for anyone to review, will come as soon as Jason finishes it.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. A Burrito and a Werewolf1: Jason

"Hello?" I said hesitantly, holding my phone with one hand while driving with the other.

"Hey, it's Quil," came a cheerful voice from the other end," You know, Quil Ateara? Twilight?"

All I could get out was a, "what?"

"How do I put this... Twilight's real!" As I pulled into the Moe's parking lot all I could do was gape.

"Do you remember when you tried to make your account and there was already a Quil? And then the 'Quil' showed up on CUTR? Yeah, that's me. And 'Jake' is Jake, 'Embry' is Embry, and Leah is 'IhateJake1220'." That all made sense, but it was still confusing me.

"Seriously? IhateJake1220?"

"Yeah, I never understood that one either."

"How did you get my phone number?" I asked curiously.

"Simple. When Bella and Edward went down to visit Renee, Alice came along. Then she saw you and stole your phone."

"But why me?" I questioned, still confused.

"She saw that you're going to become a Werewolf. You're gonna phase here in Forks. Jake wanted you to come up, so Alice slipped the plane ticket in your "Wicked" sweatshirt." Sure enough, there was a ticket to a flight to Forks at 7:00 PM.

"Okay, I guess," I volunteered," I'll bring my laptop and get on CUTR on the plane, but the flight doesn't leave for an hour so you'd better be on CUTR! Pack Chat."

"Okay, bye then," said Quil as I closed my phone. I opened my car, walked in the door to Moe's, and ordered my Joey, hardly thinking about anything but the phone call. Suddenly my ringer of "Little People" from Les Miz. went off.

"Hello?" I said to a seemingly computerized voice which said "Incoming friends," and counted down from 10. I didn't get chance to say a word before Aimee and Anah walked in the door. They walked up and started talking at the same time. All I caught was "Area code... who it... Forks... I like sporks... Watching... CUTR... ALIVE... from Twilight... rational crap... slap...". It seemed we were on the same subject so I told them my story as we sat down at the table. In hushed voices they said "You're crazy... believe me... How could you think... This is (cuss word from Anah).. You're not.. Stop (cuss word) thinking... quit... Not my (beep) fault when (beep beep) then (beep beep beep) and (loooooooooong beep.)"

"I tuned their voices out after I heard them say something about CUTR. my only concern was to go home and get my laptop, write a quick note to may parents(on a spring break christmas trip) that explained I was visiting my brother, Jonathan, in New York, and get on the plane to Forks. I was already packed (I'd planned to visit Jonathan anyway, I bought show tickets, so I'd have to leave after 3 days. But the Flight didn't leave for a while so...


	5. A Burrito and a Member1: Aimee

**Yes, tis Aimee. I'm going to save all my chatty announcements stuff for the bottom A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Characters you recognize, nor do I own Anah or Jason. They own themselves. I only own myself, and co-own the plot.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, sign out NOW. We have to catch up with Jason before he gets too far._

Miss Werewolf: Sure, mind telling me why?

I sighed. We didn't have time for this, we had to go catch Jason.

Shakespeare Freakazoid: 360 is the FORKS, WA area code!!

_Miss Werewolf: No Fing way!_

Thank god I had turned on the profanity blocks.

Shakespeare Freakazoid: Yes, and no cursing Anah! 

Miss Werewolf: Sorry!

I grabbed my car keys and dashed down the hall toward the garage. "Be back later, Mom!" I called over my shoulder as I opened the driver's side door. I quickly turned the car on and exited the garage, stopping at the next house to pick up Anah. She was in the car in a matter of seconds, and I was racing down the road towards Moe's. I saw Jason's car in the parking lot, and Anah called him as we walked toward the restaurant.

"Incoming friends, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." she said, getting to 1 right as we walked through the doors. We rushed over to Jason, both talking quickly.

I don't know what Anah was saying, but I said "Jason! That Area code is from Forks! We're got to figure out who it was! Obviously, they were watching us in CUTR, because how else would they know to call you right then? Jason, you better not actually believe it's someone from Twilight, because I'd have to slap you." He obviously didn't catch a word I said. We decided to stay and eat with him. Moe's burritos _were_ the best in town, after all.

Anah and I started talking in hushed voices while we ate. I noticed a girl with long, brown, curly hair two tables over from us staring at us. She looked about 11 or 12. She was sitting next to a girl that looked a few years older than her, and had darker skin, kind of like Anah and Jason. I wondered if she was part Native American like they were. Her friend was talking up a storm, but the girl was obviously tuning her out. I nudged Anah and pointed to her. "Why is she staring at us?" I whispered.

"I dunno" she whispered back before continueing. "Let's listen to them, maybe they'll say the reason." I thought that was a good idea, and listened to the older girl talking.

"…have you been on CUTR lately? My mom's like, banning me from the computer." I raised my eyebrows at this. Surely it was just a coincidence? They couldn't be talking about the CUTR we know. I listened to the younger girl's response.

"Uh, yeah, I was on yesterday. But only for a little bit. There was this argument about vampires and werewolves or whatever and I wasn't in an argument mood." Ok, this was getting weird. Anah and I have been having an Edward vs. Jacob argument with some newbies yesterday. Is it really possible that they're from the forum?

"Any new people?"

"Yeah, actually. A lot." That synched it. We had gotten about 15 new members in the last week. These girls were members.

"Gimme your laptop."

"I don't have it." Suddenly, the girl with brown hair looked up at us. Seeing that we were staring, she quickly looked away, a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"They're from CUTR!" Anah whispered urgently. "Come on, let's go talk to them." She got up, dragging me along with her. I didn't want to scare them, but once Anah set her mind, there was no questioning.

When we got to their table, I said "Hey" as casually as I could. She jumped and quickly turned, a look of horror on her face. I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, and said "I'm not gonna eat you, I just want to ask you a question."

She blinked, before saying "Seriously?" I nodded. She blinked again before saying "Shoot."

"I heard you go on the forum, CUTR."

She got a look of shock on her face before nodding and saying "Yes" in a suspicious way.

"As in Complete and Utter Twilight Randomness?" I clarified. I noticed that Anah was still standing behind me, trying not to giggle. Why she found this funny is beyond me.

The girl's jaw dropped. "How do you know?!" She said, her eyes going wide. My smile got larger. So this _is_ a member.

"Because _we_ go on there." I laughed, and then quickly added, "On ." just to clarify that we were talking about the same forum.

He jaw dropped even further. "Who are you?" She asked, fully believing us now.

"Aimee, as in the person who created the forum." I smiled as I answered. "Oh, and that's Anah," I said, finally grabbing her by the arm and pulling her forward. "and Jason's still at the table." I said turning back towards our table. Unfortunately, Jason has disappeared.

Anah gasped. "Where'd he go?!"

I groaned, knowing immediately where he'd gone. "He's such an idiot, he's not a werewolf!"

The girl looked at us, confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but her friend beat her to it.

"Why would he think he's a werewolf?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anah rolled her eyes and answered. "He got this stupid prank call, and he won't let it go. I mean, what are odds? Anyway, now that you know us, who're you?"

The girl with brown hair looked shocked, and stumbled over her words. "Um, I'm Etty. You know me as Cereal, though. This is Liz."

"No way!" Anah exclaimed slaming her hands on the table, making both Liz and Etty jump in surprise. "You're Cereal?"

I smirked and mumbled "Indoor voice, Anah." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Erm, Yes?" Cereal, I mean Etty (Dang, it's going to be hard to start referring to her as Etty) answered hesitantly.

I laughed again. "Forgive Anah, please. She's a bit overzealous." Anah stuck her tongue out at me again, and I started playing with the chain around my neck absently.

"That is such a pretty necklace!" Etty suddenly blurted. I glance down at the glass wolf pendant on the chain. I thought it was pretty, but most other people didn't.

"Oh, thanks. I've had it since…" I paused, trying to remember when I had got it. I couldn't remember. It seems like I've had it for forever. "Well I've had it for a long time. I never leave home without it."

"Well it's beautiful." She said, now staring at it.

I beamed. Not very many people complemented it. Thanks. Everyone thinks it's weird it's a wolf…"

"Wait, what's with the prank call?" Liz suddenly interrupted. "Someone please explain."

Anah and I sighed in unison. Smiling dryly, we sat down. "You want us to explain?" I asked, giving Etty a meaningful look. I wanted to make sure she really wanted to know this.

"Er, yeah I guess." I said, suddenly unsure.

"Alright then." I began.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Ok, that's a wrap!**

**Anah won't be posting next chapter, due to the fact that she will be unable to be at her computer for the next few days. In her place, CEREAL (She actually prefers to be called that on the site) will be posting a chapter, as our new wild card! In other words, she has no obligation to write a chapter, but she can if she wants to. When she does post, it will usually be after Anah, but since she's not here…She's posting after me! **

**I actually have her chapter with me and edited, so I'll post it a few minutes after I post this chapter.**

**Isn't that new Reader Traffic function just the tops? Now I know that we **_**should**_** be getting at least 7 reviews per chapter! Yes, I'm talking to you, 7 people in the states, person in Canada, and person in the Philippines. I'm expecting a review from every one of you, if not for this chapter, for Cereal's. One more time: REVIEW!!**


	6. A Burrito and a Stranger1: Etty

ATTENTION CUTR FANS!

We must recall our chapters past chapter 7 because we realized a fatal flaw. Do not worry, the new chapters will be up soon. Also, one of Etty's chapters seems to have mysteriously disappeared.

We are trying to fix these problems, and will have these chapters up ASAP. And, we promise to post more ofter, because I know that your'e all bored.


	7. A Bad Burrito and a Good Friend1: Anah

**Hi! It's Anah! Sorry the chapters are out of order, I couldn't think anything to write. O.O So I'm going to get my creative juices flowing so I can think of something. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything about it. I own myself and my anime, that's it. So don't sue me cause I'm a very poor teenager.  
**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. **

I dashed out of my room, yelling some poor excuse to my mother. I ran right past my new car (Blue Ford Escort). I hated driving. It was too fast, too dangerous, and it involved too much thinking. Running, that was for me. All you had to do was put one foot in front of the other and made sure you don't run into walls (Which I did sometimes) I was planning on running to Jason, forgetting in the thrill of the chase that he was actually several miles away. Just as that troubling thought crossed my mind I saw Aimee's car heading straight towards me. 'Always dependable Aimee.' I thought. I jumped into her car as fast as I could. It seemed to take forever to get to Moe's. As soon as we got there Aim spotted Jasons car and we dashed towards the door as fast as we could.

"Incoming friends 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…" I was amazed that I got to 1 right as we walked into the doors 'Thank the flukes.' I thought. When we reached Jason's tables I opened my mouth and started talking as fast as humanly possible.

"That area code! Its Forks! You know _Forks_ not like forks and spoons… and sporks I like sporks. Anyway TWILIGHT IS ALIVE DAMNIT!! I don't care what rational crap you have for me! Its real!" I had a bad habit of cursing… and going on and on when I was exited… and biting my nails… wow I really needed to work on those.

I glanced at Aimee wondering why she didn't yell at me and hit me on the head for saying something 'bad' but I realized she probably heard as much of my speech as I heard in hers, nothing. Jason was staring at us with an open mouth, and I was guessing he didn't hear a thing we said either. Aim insisted on staying to eat with him. I stared glumly at my burrito. Being a vegetarian (A person who doesn't eat meat) I never really got into the whole taco, burrito, ext. deal because it didn't taste all that awesome without meat.

I though that it would be better for us to talk in hushed voices, because if to many people heard us talking about a book being alive, they might call 1-800-Asylum, and we didn't have time in our busy schedules for padded rooms.

Mid way into the conversation Aimee tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to some kid two or three tables from us. She was staring at as. I wonder if she'd heard us talking, I grimaced. "Why is she staring at us?" Aim asked

" I Dunno." I whispered helpfully. Aim looked annoyed at my half ass answer so I put in, "Lets listen to them, maybe they'll say the reason." Aim seemed to like that idea more than my first one because she closed her eyes and strained her ears to ear the hushed voices two tables away from us.

"…have you been on CUTR lately? My mom's like, banning me from the computer." My eyes widened, it couldn't be _our_ forum could it? Well how many CUTR's are there anyway? You'd think there wouldn't be that many of them.

"Uh ya, I was on yesterday. But only for a little bit. There was this argument about vampires and werewolves or whatever and I wasn't in an argument mood." Hmmm…this was getting weird. Aim and me had, a Jake vs. Edward argument with some newbies. I didn't have much time to think about that because as soon as the argument crossed my mind a searing anger clouded my thoughts as I remember the cruel things they had said about Jake. I loved Jake but I didn't _love_ him. The thought of kissing him sent a shiver through my spine. No. Those images were for Aimee only.

"Any new people?"

"Yeah, actually. A lot." So they HAD to be from our forum. A lot of dumbass newbies had just joined.

"Gimme your laptop."

"I don't have it." Suddenly, the little girl with brown hair looked up at us. Seeing that we were staring, she quickly looked away, a hint of blush in her cheeks. Ho Ho! So this little kid was blusher? I grinned at all the mean blush inducing pranks I could pull on her.

"There from CUTR!" I whispered urgently. "Come on, let's go talk to them."

When we got to the table Aimee said "Hey…" as normally as she could. This almost made me laughed out loud. I was grinning a mile wide. Watching them talk to each other was like watching a kitten being scared by its own shadow… priceless. Aim laughed awkwardly, which was almost too funny to resist. "I'm not gonna eat you, I just want to ask you a question."

"Seriously?" The girl asked. We nodded. "Shoot." The girl put in obviously relaxing.

"I heard you go on the forum, CUTR."

"Yes' The girl glared at us.

'That's not a question Aimee.' I felt like saying. But I didn't want to ruin her 'Mojo' the though of Aimee with 'Mojo' almost made me giggle.

"As in Complete and Utter Twilight Randomness?" NOW we were getting somewhere! THAT was a question. A half ass question yes, but at least she remembered the difference between statements and questions.

"How do you know?!" The girl asked. So this WAS a member.

"Because we go on there." Aim laughed, and then quickly added, "On CUTR." I wondered why the hell she had repeated herself.

The kids jaw dropped and her eyes widened" Who are you?" So this girl believed us now. Finally I was getting tired just standing her doing nothing. This now seemed like a huge waist of my time. Why were WE the ones that had to get up and talk to the girls anyway? Why couldn't THEY come to us? I turned my head searching for our table so I could sit down (My excuse was going to be that I was 'Filling Jason in') but I couldn't find Jason. I was hurt that he had left us, but we DID randomly walk off on him. I turned my head towards Aim, wanting to tell her that SOMEONE had ditched us. I noticed that she was in mid sentence.

"…Oh, and that's Anah!" She grabbed me and I starred at her, opened mouth, in full retardo mode. "And Jason's at the table." She turned to look for him, realizing he had abandoned us. Well my news came a little too late.

"Where'd he go!" I growled. I hated being ditched.

"He's such an idiot, he's not a werewolf!" Aim took the words from right out of my mouth. I turned to see that the other girls were staring at us with there mouths hanging open.

"Why would he think he's a werewolf?" The older girl asked, raising an eyebrow. I couldn't blame her.

I glanced at Aim she looked nerves. Wondering how she was going to explain our friend's mental problem. I rolled my eyes. She was obviously not going to answer. So that job fell on my shoulders…great.

"He got this stupid prank call, and he won't let it go. I mean, what are odds? Anyway, now that you know us, who're you?" I was hoping to draw attention away from our little prank call.

The little one looked up. Stuttering over her words, she would be so fun to tease. "Um, I'm Etty. You know me as Cereal, though. This is Liz."

"No way!" I yelled slamming my hands on the table (Which admittedly was probably a dumb idea), making everyone within a 10 feet radius jump, "You're Cereal?!" How could little kid who looked like she was five (Ok maybe she was more like 11 or 12 but you get the picture) be CEAREAL?!

"Indoor voice Anah." I stuck my tongue out at Aim playfully. Thinking of ways I could get her back… Bingo!

"Erm, Yes?" Cereal …ops 'Etty' I looked at her, she looked more like a Cereal than an Etty to me. I decided not to make the effort to start referring to her as her real name.

Aim laughed again. "Forgive Anah, please. She's a bit overzealous." I stuck my tongue out at her again 'overzealous'. What the hell was she? A Poet? My plan to get her back got a lot more complicated.

"That is such a pretty necklace!" CEREAL blurted. I raised my eyebrow. Well that's a first most people thought it was plain creepy. I was Aim's only friend who liked. It was the most beautiful glass wolf pendant I had ever seen (Admittedly there was only a few Glass wolf pendants in the world, but it still looked nice)

"Oh, thanks. I've had it since… well I've had it for a long time. I never leave home without it." That was true. You'd think that necklace was her boyfriend the way she carried it around all day. The weird thing about it was that she couldn't remember where she'd gotten it.

Well it's beautiful." She said, now staring at it.

Aim positively glowed. I felt jealous because when I told her it was nice and all I'd ever got was a normal smile.

Wait, what's with the prank call?" Liz suddenly interrupted. "Someone please explain."

Aim and I sighed in unison, smiling dryly we both sat down. Crap, that's a lot of things we did at the same time. Once again, thank the flukes. I glanced at Aimee I had 'Explained' last time so it was her turn now.

"You're sure you want to know?" Aim asked. Why the hell would the girl ask if she didn't want to know?!

Er, yeah I guess." Cer-ETTY said (Dammit I'm going to have to get use to that), suddenly unsure.

"Alright then." She began. This was going to take a LONG time.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**YAY!! I finished! That took A LONG time! Whew! Anyway, I did think of a few announcements!**

**I'm not gonna go any further than Sarah (Aimee) because I'm sleepy and I think this is good enough **

**I'm posting all my chapters on my own account AND (THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT INFO!!) I'm posting a special 'sneak preview' of a later chapter I started to write. It's going to be very short, sweet, and to the point. I'm not going to post it on the main story so it gives you a reason to look at my account -- that's very sad. Anyway. If for some strange reason you cant find my user name is Miss Werewolf **

**Sorry if it's bad, I was in a big rush when I made it. Not to mention I got a late start of it cause of school and homework **

**That's leading up to my fourth and final announcement! I'm just saying that me, Aimee, and Jason will not be as active as we used to be because of school starting up again! Sorry! **


	8. Headed to Forks: Aimee

**Aimee has come to save the fic with an Uber-long chapter!! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: We only own ourselves. All characters you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**AIMEE POV**

"So Jason was doing this retarded thing he always does on CUTR, going like I have to go my cell's ringing. But what was weird was his cell really _did_ring. And on the other line apparently it was "Quil"..." I rambled. I could tell that Cer..ETTY wasn't paying attention any more, but I was use to that. Liz, on the other hand was strangely still focused, and interrupting me with question every once in a while. I was going to get along with this girl.

Suddenly, Anah burst out laughing. I had a feeling it had to with her evil plan to make Etty blush until she exploded from the heat. I sighed and said, annoyed, "What's so funny, Anah?"

Anah was chortling too hard to form a complete sentence. "... Cereal"-uncontrolled giggles-"blush"-laughter- "I was only smiling!" She clutched her sides, shaking.

I rolled my eyes. Why must Anah always freak people out by smiling at them? "Oh," It was scary enough when she glared, but when she smiled…I chuckled. I understood why Etty's face was scarlet now. "Yeah, I noticed."

Anah finally calmed down. Her face was flushed from laughing, her eyes still making fun of Etty. Etty turned away, trying to hide the deep crimson that still stained her face.

I rolled her eyes, and patted Etty on the sholder. "Ignore her, Etty. She can be..." There was not a word in the English language to describe Anah, but that still didn't stop me from trying once in a while. Finally, I gave up and said "Well... She can be Anah." I smiled apologetically.

She nodded a bit, muttering "S'ok,"

I was going to try to comfort her more, but Anah was not recoved from her laughing fit, and she interrupted with a, "So, Wanna go see where the hell Jason is?" Her grin was cocky.

"Sure!" Liz said enthusiastically. Was this girl a clone of me, or what?

"So let's go, I guess?" I half-said half-asked, raising an eyebrow at Anah. The 'I guess' was said sarcastically, mostly aimed at Anah. "Behave yourself," I murmured to her. Anah only rolled her eyes impatiently in response.

"Let's go," Etty muttered. I could tell that Anah hadn't made the best impression in the world.

"Come on," I said, glaring at Anah as I stood up. "I'll drive. Anah, you try his cell." Trying to distract her from tormenting Etty any more.

"Wait a second!" Liz suddenly exclaimed, although she kept walking towards the door with us. "You have a car?" she asked, suspicious.

"Yeah," I answered raising an eyebrow. "It's the red Acura RL right outside. Why?"

"You mean that you guys are _actually_ over 16, like you say you are?" she asked.

I was deeply confused. "Yes, we're over 16. I just turned 18, actually." I told her. "Why?"

Liz shook her head, and continued to follow us to my car. "I was just wondering, because Anah looks our age, and you look younger than 18, Aimee"

"Hey!" Anah cried, indignantly, "I'm not short, I'm fun sized!"

"More like ankle-biter sized" I muttered, snorting a laugh. Anah glared at me for a second before losing interest and pulling out her cell phone to dial Jason.

"The line's busy." She said after a few seconds.

I absently unlocked the car and got in. "Who on earth could Jason be talking to?"

Etty and Liz sat in the back after putting their bikes in the trunk, and Anah sat shotgun. "No guesses here." Anah sighed.

"Let's check the playhouse first. I'm pretty sure they're doing an open improve activity today, that seems like something Jason might run off to do." I suggested, pulling out of the parking lot.

---Time Skip---

After a full 5 hours of searching. We came up with nothing. Actually, we came up with a bit more than nothing. When we checked his house, a bunch of Jason's clothes and his laptop were missing, and there was a note for his parents taped to the fridge saying he went to visit his brother at Colombia. We called him brother when we called it, and came up with nothing. But John said he'd call if Jason turned up in New York.

I signed into CUTR to see if I might find Jason there. To my luck, he was on, and he had created a new topic:

**Pack Chat: Aimee, Anah, and anyone else not in the pack keep out!**

I rolled my eyes. Jason still doesn't seem to get that "Keep Out" signs make you want to go in more. Glad that the forum didn't tell you who was viewing the page, I opened to the topic, and noticed that they were just starting to post.

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Okay guys, I finally got away from Aimee. You guys have a LOT of explaining to do! And you better make it quick cause my flight leaves in an hour.**

_**Jake: **_**Quil's an idiot, there's your explanation.**

_**IhateJake1220: **_**Hey! That's my line!**

I read Jake's post a few more times. What does the fact that the person who goes by Quil on our forum is an idiot have to do with the fact that Jason's on a plane? But I noted three more posts, so I continued reading.

_**Quil: **_**I kind of explained already, but, I guess filling everyone else in couldn't hurt. You know when Edward and Bella were down in Jacksonville to visit Renee and Alice tagged along. Well Jason lives there too and so Alice had this vision about what's going to happen, so she slipped plane tickets into his pocket.**

_**PaulRocks728: **_**Wait up a minute, are you telling me that that psychic leech had a vision about one of us? Is that even possible?**

_**ShoppingPixie360: **_**Hello, that "Psychic leech" is right here!**

_**IhateJake1220: **_**Oh Joy, the great Cullen**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**And I still haven't yet, so I guess so.**

Hold up. _What? _What was he going to do that he hasn't yet? I lost all control and posted.

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: Um, excuse me? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT???? Anah and I have been searching all over town for you! And we called your cell like, 7 times! And why are all your clothes gone from your room (Yes, we searched there too)**_

_**IhateJake1220:**_ **Hey, Aims! Way to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong! Oh, and before I go, I'd just like to say that it was all Quil's fault!!**

_**Quil:**_**Um, Aimee, Doesn't that topic say you're supposed to keep out?**

_**Jake:**_**Hey, Aimee. You doing ok?**

_**PaulRocks728:**_**…Is Aimee suppose to be here? Oh, whatever. I'm leaving.**

_**ShoppingPixie360: **_**Hey guys, cut her some slack. She's about to explain!**

I laughed at the fact that Jake was the only one who had posted normally. He hadn't really like me when he first joined the forum (He thought I was just an obsessive Jake fangirl), but as we talked some, and he practically became my 4th best friend (After Lindsey, Jason, and Anah). Jason was taking forever to type his explanation, so I answered the posts that everyone has made in the meantime.

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid:**_ **Hey, Everyone! Leah, Quil, Paul, do you guys know nothing about me? Of course I'm here when it says "Keep Out". In fact, that's the only reason I clicked.****  
****Hi, Jake. I'm fine, other than Jason mysteriously disappearing on us today. That freaked me out a bit. You?**

_**Quil:**_***Rolls eyes***

_**IhateJake1220: **_***Growls and stomps away***

_**Jake:**_**I'm good. It seems as though I'm finally going to get to meet one of you guys, so I'm happy.**

I didn't have time to ponder what Jake had meant by that, because Jason finally posted a few seconds later.

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Um. Yes Aimee. I ran away. Yes I have plane tickets. Yes I'm going to leave for the Airport in about 10 minutes. Um. Yes… the, 'I haven't yet'… I'm going to become a werewolf… and phase… uhh… today. Oh, and No, I'm not telling you where I am.**

_**Miss Werewolf:**_**Crazy boy say what now?**

_**ShakespeareFreakzoid:**_**Good, I'm not this only one who thinks that that's the most insane thing that Jason's ever said, in RL or on the forum.**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Guy's it's true, You've gotta listen!**

_**Quil:**_**Guys, I hate to break it to you, but it is true.**

_**Jake:**_**Yup.**

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: **_**Yeah, sure. And you two are going to tell us that you're actually Quil and Jake, right? Sure. Jason, if you're not back in the next half hour, I'm calling your parents.**

My eyebrows raised into the ceiling. I didn't care that Jason obviously believed that they were who they said they were, I immediately blocked the two people who claimed to be "Quil" and "Jake" from the forum.

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Guys, you're ticking me off. I'M GONNA BE A FREAKING WEREWOLF!**

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: **_**Jason…**

_**Quil's bud: **_**NO! OKAY?!****YOU GUYS AREN'T LISTENING! YOU NEVER LISTEN! NOONE EVER LISTENS! **

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: **_**JASON!**

_**Miss Werewolf: **_**Listen to Aimee!**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**BYE! I'M LEAVING!**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Hey guys, look. Now you had BETTER believe me, cause I just phased!**

_**Miss Werewolf:**_**You,**_**WHAT NOW!?**_

**Quil's Bud: LOOK! I TURNED INTO A GIANT WOLF! YOU WANT PROOF! THERE YA GO!**

_**Miss Werewolf:**_**Jason, all that's proof of is that you're obviously on crack. Twilight does not ** exist!!!**

_**Quil's Bud**_**: Are you serious? Me? On DRUGS? ME!? YOU GUYS KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!**

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I close to screamed when I saw that it was a 360 number. They knew my cell phone number too???? "Calm down, Aimee." I told myself. "Don't have a panic attack. Maybe it's just a fluke."

I cautiously answered. "H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Is this Aimee?" A girl's high pitched voice asked me. That eliminated my whole 'Fluke' idea.

"No, this is umm…" I thought on my feet. I couldn't very well tell him that I was Aimee. "Melanie. I know an Aimee, though."_'Real smooth, Aimee. Now he knows you're lying'_

"Well, Melanie. Would you mind telling Aimee that what she thinks is a lie is real?"

I pulled one of those numbers where you pull the phone away from your head and look at it, as if you could see the person talking. I know it was cliché, but it's almost like a reflex.

"Hello? Hello? A- I mean, Melanie? Are you there?" I heard coming from the phone.

I slowly put the phone back to my ear. "Who are you?" I asked, using half my energy to keep my voice even and free of fear.

"Alice. Alice Cullen. And before you hang up, check you jacket pocket."

'_How did she know I was about to hang up? Unless…'_ I pushed the thought out of my mind and grabbed my jacket off the bed post. To my utter shock, there were two tickets in my pocket. I read the one on top.

_**Round Trip Ticket: First Class, Seat 1A.**__**Jacksonville **__**to **__**Seattle.**_

"If you think I'm falling into your little plot to kidnap us, you're greatly mistaken. I'm calling the cops on you guys."

"Aimee, stop thinking with your head and listen to your heart. You know this isn't some trick."

Surprisingly, I did what she said. There always had been something about the books…Something that seemed almost real about the story.

"Fine, I'll give you one shot. Nobody touches Me or Anah when we land, and we get calls from Jason every half hour after he lands. If you so much as harm one hair on his head, I'm calling the cops. Jason will pick us up from the airport. I don't care if someone else comes, but he'd better be there, and in perfect health. You got that?" It's not as if they can very well kidnap us in a crowded airport. Security will be on them before they can say 'Oops'. And, well…they _were_ first class.

"Agreed, but how will that work whilst you are on a plane?" she asked. Damn it. I didn't think about that.

An idea popped into my head. "That's what Skype is for."

"Okie Dokie then," 'Alice' answered. "I'll tell Jason to call you at his next connection in Denver, which lands in a half hour. Your flight leaves in an hour, By the way. See you soon!"

I hung up without saying goodbye, and checked the forum. Jason and Anah were having some random argument, I'm not even completely sure whether it was about the fact that he was a werewolf or not. I didn't bother to more than skim it before posting.

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid:**_**Jason, I just talked to "Alice" on the phone. She left tickets in my pocket to. I still don't believe you, but Anah and I are coming after you. In case "Alice" Doesn't relay the information to you, I expect Skype calls from you every half hour. Oh, and you call me the second your plane stops in Denver, you got that?**

_**Miss Werewolf: We're doing WHAT, now?**_


	9. Headed to Forks: Jason

_The flight didn't leave for an hour so…_

I finally got up in my tree house. This was no ordinary tree house. It was a huge tree-mega complex built out in the middle of the forest next to my house. This was where I went when I wanted to relax. And yes, I had wired cable and wireless internet. It even had a bathroom. I logged on to CUTR and realized that I told Quil to get on a topic which didn't exist, so I soon made

**Pack Chat: Aimee, Anah, and anyone else not in the pack KEEP OUT!**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Okay guys, I finally got away from Aimee. You guys have a LOT of explaining to do!**

_**Jake: **_**Quil's an idiot, there's your explanation.**

_**Quil: **_**I kind of explained already, but, I guess filling everyone else in couldn't hurt. You know when Edward and Bella were down in Jacksonville to visit Renee and Alice tagged along. Well Jason lives there too and so Alice had this vision about what's happening, so she slipped plane tickets into his pocket.**

_**PaulRocks728: **_**Wait up a minute, are you telling me that that psychic leech had a vision about one of us? Is that even possible?**

_**ShoppingPixie360: **_**Hello, that "Psychic leech" is right here!**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**And I still haven't yet, so I guess so.**

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: Um, excuse me? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT???? Anah and I have been searching all over town for you! And we called your cell like, 7 times! And why are all your clothes gone from your room (Yes, we searched there too)**_

I thought she'd probably be on here, but still, even Aimee can read!

_**IhateJake1220:**_ **Hey, Aims! Way to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong! Oh, and before I go, I'd just like to say that it was all Quil's fault!!**

_**Quil:**_**Um, Aimee, Doesn't that topic say you're supposed to keep out?**

_**Jake:**_**Hey, Aimee. You doing ok?**

_**PaulRocks728:**_**…Is Aimee suppose to be here? Oh, whatever. I'm leaving.**

_**ShoppingPixie360: **_**Hey guys, cut her some slack. She's about to explain!**

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid:**_ **Hey, Everyone! Leah, Quil, Paul, do you guys know nothing about me? Of course I'm here when it says "Keep Out". In fact, that's the only reason I clicked.****  
****Hi, Jake. I'm fine, other than Jason mysteriously disappearing on us today. That freaked me out a bit. You?**

_**Quil:**_***Rolls eyes***

_**IhateJake1220: **_***Growls and stomps away***

_**Jake:**_**I'm good. It seems as though I'm finally going to get to meet one of you guys, so I'm happy.**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Um. Yes Aimee. I ran away. Yes I have plane tickets. Yes I'm going to leave for the Airport in about 10 minutes. Um. Yes… the, 'I haven't yet'… I'm going to become a werewolf… and phase… uhh… today. Oh, and No, I'm not telling you where I am.**

_**Miss Werewolf:**_**Crazy boy say what now?**

_**ShakespeareFreakzoid:**_**Good, I'm not this only one who thinks that that's the most insane thing that Jason's ever said, in RL or on the forum.**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Guy's it's true, You've gotta listen!**

_**Quil:**_**Guys, I hate to break it to you, but it is true.**

_**Jake:**_**Yup.**

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: **_**Yeah, sure. And you two are going to tell us that you're actually Quil and Jake, right? Sure. Jason, if you're not back in the next half hour, I'm calling your parents.**

That got me really upset. Why did Aimee think she had the right to tell me what to do. I mean sure she was a year older than me, but that doesn't mean she should look out for me, in fact, I look out more for her!

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Guys, you're ticking me off. I'M GONNA BE A FREAKING WEREWOLF!**

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: **_**Jason…**

_**Quil's bud: **_**NO! OKAY?!****YOU GUYS AREN'T LISTENING! YOU NEVER LISTEN! NOONE EVER LISTENS! **

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: **_**JASON!**

_**Miss Werewolf: **_**Listen to Aimee!**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**BYE! I'M LEAVING!**

I typed those last few posts so hard I was worried that I was going to break my Mac. That was the main reason I got up. For a while I just stomped around the tree house, feeling angrier than I ever had, whacking things and throwing pencils and such out into the trees, until I finally just climbed down the ladder and ran through the trees. For some reason I felt the insane urge to do this. As I ran, I felt stronger and stronger, and I started running faster and faster. I felt my hand drop to the ground as I fell on all fours, my head shook as fur grew out from my skin. My shirt ripped off and fell on the ground as my stomach muscles bulged and my body elongated. Before I knew it, I was a wolf.

_Oh, are you Jason? _I suddenly thought in my head. I was extremely confused. Then I realized I was a wolf, and it was probably another pack member.

_Yeah, um. What's going on? _I thought back.

_Well, Alice's vision came true. You phased… Yeah… Oh, I'm Seth._ It was almost like meeting a new person at school, but it was all in your head and behind their voice you were thinking every single thing they were thinking. Seth must have sensed that I was confused, and slightly thinking about how to turn human again, and how to get to my tree house to get my clothes before I phased. I was NOT going to climb a tree naked.

_Great mental picture! You can phase anytime. Duh! _As I loped back to the tree house and awkwardly climbed up the ladder, I realized what he meant, just by thinking of phasing, I already was. I tried to finish up quickly so I wouldn't fall through the floor and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, got in the car and got back on CUTR on my iphone

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Hey guys, look. Now you had BETTER believe me, cause I just phased!**

_**Miss Werewolf:**_**You,**_**WHAT NOW!?**_

**Quil's Bud: LOOK! I TURNED INTO A GIANT WOLF! YOU WANT PROOF! THERE YA GO!**

_**Miss Werewolf:**_**Jason, all that's proof of is that you're obviously on crack. Twilight does not ** exist!!!**

I pulled up to the airport and walked over to my plane, it was about to leave so I had to run to catch up.

_**Quil's Bud**_**: Are you serious? Me? On DRUGS? ME!? YOU GUYS KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!**

_**Miss Werewolf: **_**Sure. Fine, so if you're not on drugs…**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**What are you going to say now, that I'm… **

_**Miss Werewolf: **_**Well… I can't think of anything now, but I know that you're not a werewolf, I can tell you that**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**Hey, where'd Aimee go?**

_**Miss Werewolf: **_**I dunno**

_**Quil's Bud: **_**I gotta go, it's time for my flight to leave.**

_**Miss Werewolf: **_**YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU CAN STILL STAY ON!!!**

I left anyway, I was tired of talking to Anah, but I got an email. It was from , I guessed it was Alice.

**Hey, this is Alice!**

big surprise.

**I just called Aimee, and let her know there's tickets in her pocket too. Yeah. She said that she wants Skype calls every half hour, in case you don't have Skype ****here's**** the link. Oh, and you're supposed to call her as soon as you stop in Denver. Oh, and in case you change your mind about it, us Cullens will be on gmail at 5:30. I made a new gmail so you can talk without the double A's. Username: Aliceisalwaysright, Password:youWILLshopwithme. Anyway, bye! Oh, and thanks for the present, I love it!**

**3Alice—^--{(**

So apparently I give her a present. How she saw this, I don't know, unless she doesn't open it until I leave. 5:30, okay. I bet Aimee and Anah will be on too. And remember to get Alice's present…


	10. Headed to Forks: Anah

I tried to stifle a yawn. This was so boring. I swear I could see Aimee's mouth moving, but all I heard was "Blah blah blah" I trained my eyes on 'Etty' What a dumb name. Her face was crimson red. I smirked at her, my face becoming oddly misshapen. She jumped slightly, her face growing redder. I could feel the laughter bubbling up in my throat. I couldn't contain it for any longer. When I opened my mouth a roar of laughter escaped from it. I couldn't stop. Messing with 'Etty' was so much fun!

"What's so funny, Anah?" Aimee's voice was sharp and blunt. She was obviously annoyed with me. I knew now wasn't the _best_ time to annoy the crap out of her, so I tried to stop laughing and explain in a plain rational way. But all that came out was this.

"... Cereal" more laughing "blush" I tied to explain "I was only smiling!" In my defense, it was true. I clutched at my sides, I couldn't stop laughing!

"Oh, ya' I noticed" was all she said. Why was she always annoyed with me? I was just being me! I trained my eyes on 'Etty" still mocking her. I saw Aimee pat her shoulder and say "Ignore her, Etty. She can be…" What word would she use to describe me? I'm so weird sometimes, that I deserve my own word 'Animism' what other way is there to describe me? "Well… She can be Anah" Apparently I wasn't the only one that thought so. She nodded

"S'ok," I rolled my eyes. What a baby! I suddenly grew very bored with this situation. I should change it.

"So, wanna go see where the hell Jason is?" I grinned, confident in her answer.

"Sure!" Liz said Aimee-ly. I didn't like her. She was too much like Aimee. There was only one Aimee and that was Aimee. We didn't need any copy cats.

"So let's go, I guess?" Aimee raised her eyebrow at me. The 'I guess' part was obviously said simply to annoy me. I glared at her, snarling a little bit. "Behave yourself" Aimee felt the need to say to me. Like I needed! She was always 'mom-ing' on me. I rolled my eyes. That didn't even _deserve_ a response.

"Let's go," Etty muttered.

"Come on," Aimee said _still_glaring at me. What did I do to deserve this? "I'll drive. Anah, you try to call his cell."

"Wait a second!" Liz suddenly exclaimed, although she kept walking towards the door with us. "You have a car?" she asked, suspicious.

Why not? Most people above the age of 16 do.

"Yeah," Aimee responded, as perplexed as I was. "It's the red Acura RL tight outside. Why?" I rolled my eyes. Aimee LOVED telling people about her car. The things like her baby.

"You mean that you guys are _actually_ over 16, like you say you are?" she asked.

"Yes, we're over 16. I just turned 18, actually Why?"

Arg!!! I wanted to get the hell out of here. What was this kid's problem?!

Liz shook her head and followed us to Aim's car. I was just wondering, because Anah looks our age, and you look younger than 18, Aimee"

Unfair! "Hey!" I cried, indignantly, "I'm not short, I'm fun sized!" This is something I say a lot. I was always being bagged about my height. I may be short, but I could make kids shake in their boots with a single glance. Etty was a prime example.

"More like ankle-bite sized" Aimee said. She pulled out her special snort laugh. I started getting ready to give her my ultra mega super death glare. But then I remembered that I had to call Jason. She doesn't even know the agony she had been spared from.

I put my phone to my ear and was greeted with annoying beeping sound. "The line's busy." I said.

"Who on earth could Jason be talking to?" I got into the passengers seats. I was the best friend. The passenger seat is mine. "No guesses here." I sighed. This was gonna' take a long time.

"Let's check the playhouse first. I'm pretty sure they're doing an open improve activity today, that seems like something Jason might run off to do." Aim suggested, pulling out of the parking lot.

--Time Skip—

After a long, annoying 5 (yes 5!) hours of searching we came up with nothing, we looked every where. After we went to the playhouse, we stopped by his real house. His room was disgusting; it was super messy, even by my terms. But we did find something out. Some of his clothes and his laptop were missing. There was a bogus note taped to the fridge saying he went to Colombia to visit his brother. At first, I was slightly jealous because I had always wanted to go to that school. But I quickly realized that the whole thing was a lie, Jason would have invited me if he went to Colombia. We eventually called his brother and he confirmed the whole thing was a lie.

When I got home I signed on too the CUTR to see if Aimee was on, I wanted to talk with her about Jason. I was really worried about him. The first thing that caught my attention was a new topic created by Jason.

**Pack Chat: Aimee, Anah, and anyone else not in the pack keep out!**

I was very annoyed. He runs away, makes me _worry_about him and the first thing he does is sign on to an _online chat room_. I was so-so pissed. I obviously clicked on it. Doesn't he understand that 'Keep out' means 'Come in'? The first post was from Jason.

_**Quil's Bud:**___**Okay guys, I finally got away from Aimee. You guys have a LOT of explaining to do! And you better make it quick 'cause my flight leaves in an hour.**

WHAT?!?!?! He got away from us?! I was worried sick about him and he ran away! That bastard! What flight? He wasn't really going to Colombia was he???

_**Jake:**___**Quil's an idiot, there's your explanation.**

_**IhateJake1220:**___**Hey! That's my line!**

I smiled. I had always liked IhateJake12220. She had such and awesome name and I totally agreed with her.

_**Quil:**___**I kind of explained already, but, I guess filling everyone else in couldn't hurt. You know when Edward and Bella were down in Jacksonville to visit Renee and Alice tagged along. Well Jason lives there too and so Alice had this vision about what's going to happen, so she slipped plane tickets into his pocket.**

Bella, Edward, Renee, and Alice.... this either was a really serious, slightly crazed RP group, or this was the biggest coincedence known to mankind.

_**PaulRocks728:**___**Wait up a minute, are you telling me that that psychic leech had a vision about one of us? Is that even possible?**

_**ShoppingPixie360:**___**Hello, that "Psychic leech" is right here!**

ShoppingPixie360? Oh my god what an awful name!

_**IhateJake1220:**___**Oh Joy, the great Cullen**

_**Quil's Bud:**___**And I still haven't yet, so I guess so.**

I figured the best course of action was to wait and watch. I knew that they wouldn't tell say anything if they new I was here. I should wait until it looks like their done talking before I demand some answers.

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: Um, excuse me? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT???? Anah and I have been searching all over town for you! And we called your cell like, 7 times! And why are all your clothes gone from your room (Yes, we searched there too)**_

I made a mental note to slap Aimee. What was she thinking?! What happened to being undercover?! I figured I could post now since she'd all ready blown everything.

_**IhateJake1220:**_ **Hey, Aims! Way to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong! Oh, and before I go, I'd just like to say that it was all Quil's fault!!**

Yeah Aims way to stick it in and ruin everything. They were soooo not going to say interesting anything now.

_**Quil: Um**_**, Aimee, Doesn't that topic say you're supposed to keep out?**

_**Jake:**___**Hey, Aimee. You doing ok?**

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like Jake. He was such a kiss up he was always flirting with Aimee.

_**PaulRocks728: **_**…Is Aimee supposed to be here? Oh, whatever. I'm leaving.**

_**ShoppingPixie360:**___**Hey guys, cut her some slack. She's about to explain!**

ShoppingPixie360.... what a lame name…

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid:**_ **Hey, Everyone! Leah, Quil, Paul, do you guys know nothing about me? Of course I'm here when it says "Keep Out". In fact, that's the only reason I clicked.  
Hi, Jake. I'm fine, other than Jason mysteriously disappearing on us today. That freaked me out a bit. You?**

I almost laughed. "Keep out" was the reason I had clicking this thing to begin with too. Silly boys.

_**Quil:**_***Rolls eyes***

_**IhateJake1220:**___***Growls and stomps away***

_**Jake:**_** I'm good. It seems as though I'm finally going to get to meet one of you guys, so I'm happy.**

See what I mean? He's totally kiss up. I bet that nice guy thing is just an act.

_**Quil's Bud:**___**Um. Yes Aimee. I ran away. Yes I have plane tickets. Yes I'm going to leave for the Airport in about 10 minutes. Um. Yes… the, 'I haven't yet'… I'm going to become a werewolf… and phase… uhh… today. Oh, and No, I'm not telling you where I am.**

What? He's crazy. I was trying to deny it all this time, but this proved. He had literally flown off his rocker. A couple teacups short of the whole set, if you know what I mean. I decided this was my time to post. I had to put some saneness into this conversation

_**Miss Werewolf:**___**Crazy boy say what now?**

_**ShakespeareFreakzoid: **_**Good, I'm not this only one who thinks that that's the most insane thing that Jason's ever said, in RL or on the forum.**

_**Quil's Bud:**___**Guy's it's true, you've gotta' listen!**

Sure, and I'm 8 feet tall.

_**Quil: **_**Guys, I hate to break it to you, but it is true.**

_**Jake: **_**Yup.**

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid:**___**Yeah, sure. And you two are going to tell us that you're actually Quil and Jake, right? Sure. Jason, if you're not back in the next half hour, I'm calling your parents.**

I had to agree with her. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

_**Quil's Bud:**___**Guys, you're ticking me off. I'M GONNA BE A FREAKING WEREWOLF!**

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid:**___**Jason…**

_**Quil's bud:**___**NO! OKAY?!YOU GUYS AREN'T LISTENING! YOU NEVER LISTEN! NOONE EVER LISTENS!**

Jeeez. He's acting like such a teenage boy and we're his parents…

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid:**___**JASON!**

I suddenly grew worried. What if these people were going to hurt Jason? He was delusional, what if they drugged him?! We had to stop him from leaving!

_**Miss Werewolf:**___**Listen to Aimee!**

_**Quil's Bud:**___**BYE! I'M LEAVING!**

No… he can't leave. We _have_to stop him!

_**Quil's Bud:**___**Hey guys, look. Now you had BETTER believe me, 'cause I just phased!**

_**Miss Werewolf: **_**You, **_**WHAT NOW!?**_

This proves it. He'd been drugged. They had to have given him something. Question is: How did they give it to him without him noticing? There's so many ways! His water, his food, oh my god _anything_ could be made into a drug these days!

**Quil's Bud: LOOK! I TURNED INTO A GIANT WOLF! YOU WANT PROOF! THERE YA GO!**

_**Miss Werewolf:**___**Jason, all that's proof of is that you're obviously on crack. Twilight does not ** exist!!!**

_**Quil's Bud**_**: Are you serious? Me? On DRUGS? ME!? YOU GUYS KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!**

**Miss Werewolf: They could have slipped it to you! Did you drink anything they gave you? Remember the words of the immortal Mad Eye Moody from Harry Potter! Never drink something offered by a known enemy!**

**Quil's Bud: WHAT THE HELL ANAH?! I think I'd KNOW if I was on drugs!**

**Miss Werewolf: You wouldn't! You can get high off of a high lighter!**

**Quil's Bud: Exactly HOW do you know that?! Looks like I'M NOT THE ONE ON DRUGS!!**

**Miss Werewolf: ARE YOU SAYING I'M THE ONE ON DRUGS! YOU THINK YOU'RE A WOLF FOR GOD SAKES!!! YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE!!**

**Quil's Bud: I AM A WEREWOLF!!! I'M YOU WERE MY FRIENDS YOU'D BELIEVE ME!**

Arg!!! What a baby!! He was _seriously_getting on my nerves!

_**ShakespeareFreakazoid: **_**Jason, I just talked to "Alice" on the phone. She left tickets in my pocket to. I still don't believe you, but Anah and I are coming after you. In case "Alice" Doesn't relay the information to you, I expect Skype calls from you every half hour. Oh, and you call me the second your plane stops in Denver, you got that?**

_**Miss Werewolf: We're doing WHAT, now?**_

Maybe Jason was sharing his 'magical' high lighters with Aimee too….


End file.
